Return to the Madness
by Schwartze Katze
Summary: Five years after Alice defeats the Doll Maker she is now living a normal life in London. One night she finds her mirror glowing and flashing images of Wonderland. She is pulled into the mirror and finds herself back in Wonderland. Cheshire Cat tells her the Queen of Hearts has returned to finally kill Alice. Now Alice must fight her old enemy to save herself and Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Return to the Madness

Chapter 1

Alice wakes up to the London sun shining through her apartment window. She lifted herself up off the bed. Her small apartment consisted of her room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. She looked out her window to the view of gloomy London and all its depressing residence. She looks at herself in the mirror by her bed. Pale skin, mid back length black hair, and toxic green eyes. She looked like her Wonderland self from five years ago. She walked away from the mirror trying not to remember her battle for herself. Five years ago her Wonderland was in danger of being destroyed by the hand of the Doll Maker. The Doll Maker took over the Infernal Train and was corrupting her Wonderland. The Doll Maker's London counter part was her psychiatrist Dr. Angus Bumby. Alice pushed though broken memories aside and got herself into a simple grey dress. She walked out into her living room which is covered in paintings and drawings of her Londerland. People found her Londerland art fascinating. The mixture of the gloomy London buildings and the colorful flora of Wonderland amazed people enough to buy her art. The money her art brought in was enough for rent and other things she needed. Alice grabbed the stack of paintings and drawings on the table in her kitchen before heading out the door.

The normal grey skies of gloomy London filled the air with a chill. Alice walked on to the cobble stone streets and headed towards her street stand to sell her art. Children ran through the streets, beggars hoping to get a spare coin, prostitutes trying to sell themselves to drunken men. Alice continued on her way. Several people waved at her or said hello. People have accepted Alice as normal now. At the age of 24 Alice has made a name for herself through her art. She was no longer known as the insane girl that ranted about smiling cats and a killer queen. She was now the woman that created fantastic art that mixed fantasy and reality. She got to her stand and began to hang up her artwork for pedestrians to see. She sat down and waited for the crowd to swarm her. She had other artwork that wasn't Londerland but Londerland was what most people loved so she always had nothing but Londerland art on that day just for her buyers. Alice saw the familiar face of her neighbor, Ms. Crawsworth. It's hard to miss her. Ms. Crawsworth was a short old lady with a wrinkly face. Her nose seemed a bit too big for her face but she had soft brown eyes. She always wore fancy clothes that didn't seem to fit in this part of London. Alice gave a smile as the old lady walked towards her.

"Hello Ms. Crawsworth." Alice said

"Ah Alice deary," Ms. Crawsworth said cheerfully "I see you have more of your wonderful Londerland art out. I might just have to buy another one."

"Actually I have one of you Ms. Crawsworth." Alice smiles and grabs a bright painting from behind her. It's Ms. Crawsworth standing in the garden at the back of the apartments. You can see the old apartment building in the background. Large colorful flora is growing out of it. Ms. Crawsworth is leaning down tending to a rose and small Wonderland flowers surround her and blue butterflies flit around her. Ms. Crawsworth lets out a gasp in surprise.

"Oh Alice it's beautiful." Ms. Crawsworth exclaims "How much for it?"

"I made it for you." Alice explains "As a thank you for helping me when times were tough and being a good neighbor."

"Thank you Alice." Ms. Crawsworth said before leaving Alice. Alice smiled at the old lady's excitement. Alice loved to see people's faces as they looked at her Londerland art. People thought she would come up with how the flora looked but that was far from the truth. Alice saw all of this. Ever since defeating the Doll Maker she has been able to see the flora and sometimes fauna of Wonderland mixed with London. She couldn't always see it but when she did she would draw it.

The day went by quickly. People came to admire Alice's Londerland art. People would come and buy them or talk to Alice on how she got the idea for Londerland. By the end of the day all of the Londerland art was sold and Alice had enough money to last her for the next week. Alice closed off her stand before walking home. As she was walking she saw a smiling cat out of the corner of her eye. She quickly looked but nothing was there. Alice quickly walked home. Her apartment was dark when Alice arrived. She looked around for matches to light a candle but they weren't where they normally are placed. A light was glowing from her room and Alice slowly made her way there.

The mirror by her bed was glowing and flashing images of Wonderland. Alice carefully walked closer to the mirror. She saw the Far East, the Vale of Tears, Queensland, and other places she recognized. Was she hallucinating? She slowly brought her hand foreword and touched the mirror. It wasn't solid anymore. The surface rippled under her touch like water. Before for she could pull her hand back a clawed grey hand grabbed her wrist. Alice only had time to gasp before being pulled into the watery glass surface.

Alice screamed as she fell through a blue vortex. Images of Wonderland flashed along the vortex walls. Alice kept falling for what seemed like for an eternity. She saw a pool of water form and she was falling straight for it. Alice hit the water hard but she quickly swam up to the surface. She gasped for air and swam to the shore. Once she was there something pulled her to her feet. Alice looked up to see a tall man. He has un-natural grey skin with odd black tattoos on his face and arms and ears. His ears were very oddly shaped and one had an earring. He wore a black and grey striped tank top and black pants. His feet look like that of a cat. A bone tail waved back and forth behind him. He had an inhuman grin and orange eyes. Alice stood in disbelief as she looked at an evolved Cheshire Cat.

"Welcome back Alice." The Cat said with a devious grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Return to the Madness

Chapter 2

-Haha take that procrastination! So here is chapter 2 of Return to the Madness. School has already started and I won't be able to work on this as much as I want to because teachers think us students need homework. But I will update as soon as I can. Danke!-

Alice looked at the Cheshire Cat in wonder. He is no longer a cat but more of a humanoid. His orange eyes glow through his shaggy black hair. He smiles deviously at Alice.

"What happened to you Cat?" Alice asks

"Why Alice you should know all things change and evolve." Cheshire smiles "You yourself have changed and evolved. Wonderland has gone through a similar transformation as well."

"Cat you still make hardly any sense." Alice sighs

"That means your beginning to finally understand things here." Cheshire states "Now enough chit chat Alice we have people to go and places to see. Follow me."

Alice ponders over his word placing but then follows the devious Cat. She takes the time to look at her Wonderland attire. She wore a long sleeved mid-thigh blue dress with white chest armor that hangs down till half way to the bottom of the dress. In the middle of the armor by her collar bone was the omega symbol just like the one on the necklace she used to wear. On both of her arms was armor that went from her shoulders down to her hands. They seem to be already specked in blood. She wore off white thigh pants covered by knee high black boots. Alice looked around and recognized that she was in the Vale of Tears. Large colorful flora hung down and covered the landscape. It was just as she left it five years ago. Blue butterflies flutter around Alice making her smile. Cheshire Cat looks back and rolls his eyes. He never liked the more beautiful setting of the Vale of Tears preferring the more ominous landscapes Wonderland has to offer.

"Cat why have you brought me here?" Alice asks annoyed

"All will be explained when we get to the Hatter. Now shut up." Cheshire growls

"So typical." Alice sighs

Alice follows Cheshire through the colorful Vale of Tears landscape. She looks at the giant familiar statues of herself crying. Floating marbles, dice, and dominoes fill the air. Alice always liked it here because of how colorful and peaceful it is. They walk for several minutes before Cheshire stops. Alice looks to see a pool of purple liquid in front of them. Cheshire disappears then reappears on a near by rock. He motions for Alice to go into the pool. Alice slowly walks into the purple water and pours some of it on her head. She walks out of the liquid before she starts to shrink. Cheshire grins and walks over to her and leans down to they're eye to eye.

"I see you remember the shrinking liquid." Cheshire says

Alice nods before returning to back to normal height. She tingled a bit but she knew it was normal side effects of the shrinking liquid. Now she could see what her bigger self can't. Cheshire leaves and Alice quickly follows behind him. Alice starts to smell pepper and cooking pig. They get to the house of the Duchess after several minutes.

"Not to worry Alice." Cheshire says "The Duchess appetite has not gone back to you. She still insists on eating pig drowned in pepper."

Alice lets out an involuntary shudder as the memory of when the Duchess wanted to eat her when she first came to Wonderland after the fire. When Alice came back five years ago the Duchess had changed her appetite to pig snouts. Cheshire and Alice made their way into the Duchess's house. The Duchess was running around her kitchen preparing her pig meal. Her head was still abnormally large and she wore clothes that seemed to be sizes too small for her. Cheshire cleared his throat to get her attention. She turns around to look at them.

"Ah Alice nice to see you back again." Duchess exclaims "Cat I need more pepper. You always get the right kind for me."

"Duchess I have no time." Cheshire growls "We are just passing through on our way to the Hatter. Care to join us?"

"No I don't think I will." Duchess exclaims "I'm not suited for the outdoors and my pig snouts should be done cooking soon anyways."

"Whatever you say Duchess." Cheshire says before walking out her back door. Alice follows closely behind still cautious of the Duchess. The Duchess pokes her head out of her back door.

"Don't forget the pepper Cat!" she yells

Cheshire just waves at her and continues on his way. The trees start to break away to reveal barren canyons. The Hatters Domain always looked like this, Hatter preferred it. The canyons had giant teacups and saucers. Small green beings came out from behind the cups and saucers. Madcaps. Alice tensed but realized she didn't have the Vorpal Blade. Cheshire grinned and looked at her.

"Not to worry Alice." Cheshire smirks "They won't hurt us. They are merely curious but they won't attack. Hatter ordered then to leave us be."

Alice follows Cheshire but keeps an eye on the Madcaps. They get to a hole in the canyon floor stopping them from going any further. Alice kicks some rocks into the hole to see if there are any invisible walkways. The rocks just fell down the hole and into the darkness. Alice shrinks down just to double check and sees no walkway. Alice returns to normal size and give Cheshire Cat a concerned look. Cheshire is sporting is never fading smile.

"You forget Alice that I can disappear and reappear." Cheshire smirks before he wraps an arm around Alice and they disappear. It was like being in a fog that Alice couldn't see through but Cheshire knew how to navigate it. Alice blinks and they are already forming on the other side of the hole and Cheshire lets go of her. Alice is in a daze but easily walks with Cheshire. The view of Hatter's house is still the same. Floating cogs and gears. Giant ominous mansion like buildings floats around connecting to things with large chains. Alice walks up the steps and goes to the tea car call. She takes a deep breath before blowing into the horn like object. In the distance she can see a teapot like trolley car coming their way. Alice makes her way to Cheshire who is waiting for the teapot. The teapot creakily comes to a halt then opens its door for Alice and Cheshire to come in. Alice walks in and sits down on the bench in the back while Cheshire leans against one of the windows. The teapot lurches forward and starts on its way back to the station.

"This won't slam into a wall like last time will it?" Alice asks worried

"It shouldn't." Cheshire says with little confidence "Hatter should have fixed things up a bit. I saw him re-building the station these things come in so we should be safe."

"Where is the Vorpal Blade Cat?" Alice asks annoyed "And the other things too. The Pepper Grinder, the Hobby Horse, the Teapot Cannon, and the other things. Where are they?"

"Patience is a virtue Alice. I suggest you learn it." Cheshire growls but never looses his smile.

"Your utterly useless Cat." Alice sighs "All you ever give me are useless riddles that make no sense."

"Solve the riddles Alice!" Cheshire snaps "If you would solve the riddles then you would under stand how useful I truly am. As I have said before your just as entirely confused and randomly lethal as you ever were. You may not like the road ahead but you must continue on or else all will go to hell."

Alice is about to ask him what that means when the teapot stops moving. She looks out the windows to see they are in a train station and she sighs to see the Cat is already outside. Alice walks out as soon as the door opens for her and she runs after the Cat who has already walked away. Hatter's house hasn't changed much. It still has that steampunk look to it. Gears moving everywhere. Some helping something important to work, others just there for show. Cheshire leads Alice into a large room that Alice remembered. She found the Hatter here well only his head that last time she was here. The room was fixed up and had a lard table in the center. The tables had a map that covered the entire table. Sitting around it was the Hatter, the Dormouse, and the March Hare. Hatter looked the same but was a normal height now. He wore a black trench coat and what looked like a vest and a white shirt underneath. He has black pants and nice dress shoes on. He still had a giant gear coming out of his back. Dormouse and the March Hare looked the same as last time. They still have their bionic parts.

"Ahh Alice your back! It took you long enough!" Hatter exclaimed and in the process dropped his hat which he quickly recovered and returned to his head.

"Last time I was here they were trying to kill us." Alice says while pointing at the mouse and the hare.

"Plans have changed lass." The Hare said

"Yes plans have changed for the worse." Dormouse says as well

"Will someone please tell me why I am here?" Alice exclaims "I have been pulled through a mirror and dragged around with no explanation on why I was brought here. Now talk!"

"The Queen has returned Alice!" Hater yells

"Why would she be a problem?" Alice asks "She helped me last time I was here when that damned train was causing havoc. She is my dear Lizzie."

"Not any more Alice." Cheshire says "The Queen was distracted by her own safety when the Infernal Train was around. Now that it has been defeated her focus is on you again Alice. She wants to kill you Alice."

"She can't do that!" Alice exclaims "If I die so does Wonderland. She would be killing herself in the process!"

"She is a devious little bit- I mean lady." Hatter says

"She has created a weapon well more of a tool lass." Hare explains

"Yes a tool that will help her." Dormouse says

"Stop beating around the bush and just tell me already!" Alice yells angrily

"You're a door Alice." Cheshire explains "A door that blocks Wonderland and your world from ever colliding. At first it was believed that if you were to die so would Wonderland but the Queen found a way around that. She has a tool that if she killed you with it here she would be able to leave Wonderland and go to your world."

"What about that one part!?" Hatter exclaims

"Yes I was getting there now shut up!" Cheshire growls "As I was about to say if she kills you here with that tool you will also die in your world leaving the doorway open. That's why I pulled you in here before she could. The pool in the Vale of Tears is connected to your mirror. It's like a looking glass under the right circumstances. You were able to see into Wonderland and travel to Wonderland I just helped you take the leap."

"So if I don't defeat her for good she will kill me and go to my world?" Alice asks

"Yes." The Cat confirms "She will destroy Wonderland and your world if she isn't stopped. If you can't continue on all will truly go to hell Alice. All of Wonderland is in danger and so are you. If you die so do we."


	3. Chapter 3

Return to the Madness

Chapter 3

-Yay for chapter 3! Thank you to all the people that like my story. I didn't think I was that good of a writer at all. I'm so sorry about the LONG wait. My senior year of high school kicked my butt. I will do my best to update when I can but my next challenge is college D: I will try to update at least once a month. Danke!-

Alice stands in shock of the information she is trying to absorb. Wonderland is her mind so if it's destroyed she will go completely insane and die in someway. Why was the Queen trying to kill her? Where were her weapons? What has happened to Wonderland?

"I don't understand why this is happening." Alice says

"You and the Queen can't exist together." Cheshire explains "Only one can survive. That's why you must rally the Wonderlanders together to help you kill the Queen."

"But how can I do that? Most Wonderlanders are too insane to even do anything." Alice asks

"If they know they will die if they don't help you then they will help." Cheshire says "We have already planned a route for you to follow that will end at Queensland."

Alice looks at the map covering the table. All the lands are detailed and labeled. There are places she doesn't recognize.

"What's this?" Alice asks while pointing to the northern part of the map. "Northern Pastures?"

"Some lands in Wonderland have been created while you were gone." Cheshire explains "Northern Pastures is one of them along with the ShadowLands and the Plains of the Beasts."

"And my weapons?" Alice asks

"Come now Alice." Cheshire grins "Have a little patience."

Alice lets out an annoyed sigh and follows the Cat as he motions her to follow him. He leads her to a small room and on the wall sits the Vorpal Blade. Alice walks up to it and picks it up. She takes a few swings to get herself used to it again.

"The Vorpal Blade is swift and keen and always ready for service." Cheshire says with a slight purr.

"I never wanted a fight but if it's to protect myself then I will fight." Alice says

"Purrfect because a fight is looking for you." Cheshire purrs

"Now where are the other weapons?" Alice asks

"I'm so glad you asked Alice." The Cat says with a slightly evil grin "I have modified them. They have been Cheshirefied."

"Cheshirefied?" Alice asks

"Precisely!" Cheshire exclaims "Then I disappear I go into a field that only Cheshires can navigate. We can also place things there for later use like I have done with the rest of your things. All you have to do is think of the item and it appears in your hand to replace the other on. Try it."

Alice swings the Vorpal Blade around and starts to think about the Hobby Horse. As Alice spins to attack the Vorpal Blade disappears into smoke and the Hobby Horse forms in her hands and she smashes it to the ground. She holds the Hobby Horse up and examines it. It's just as she left it. She looks at the Cat.

"Well thought Cat. This should make it easier for me to fight now." Alice says

Hatter comes running into the room and starts ranting incoherently before he stops the breath.

"We have Card Guards coming up the hallways." Hatter says "They better not ruin my tea supplies!"

"Time to fight Alice." Cheshire says before disappearing. Alice runs with Hatter to the Card filled hallway. Alice imagines the Vorpal Blade back and she goes to work. She easily cuts right through the Cards as they spray blood all over Alice. She imagines the Hobby Horse again and begins to crush the Cards. She lets a psychotic grin come to her face as she hears the Cards crunch under the Hobby Horse. She looks to her left to see Hatter bashing Cards with his cane. The teapot on the top of his cane was filled with boiling hot tea and Alice watched in awe as he poured it on a Card Guards face and it scalds its skin. To Alice's right was the Cheshire Cat quickly disappearing then reappearing using his claws to tear Cards limb from limb. In a matter of moments all the Card Guards were killed in various ways. Blood covered the floor and intestines and other organs were lying across the floor. Cheshire appeared next to her with very little blood on him.

"I see you still know how to kill with ease." Cheshire remarks

"Of course I do Cat." Alice says sounding insulted.

"How did these Cards get in here?" Alice asks

"The devious Queen keeps an eye on things." Hatter says while cleaning his cane.

"She sees all Alice." Cheshire explains "She knew the moment you entered Wonderland I would take here. We must be swift if we are to keep her on her toes."

"Then we need to move now Cat." Alice says "What's the first stop?"

"Deluded Depths lass." March Hare says while coming in with the Dormouse. Hare is holding the now rolled up map in his one normal hand. Dormouse rolls in behind him.

"That means running into Carpenter and his sadistic Walrus." Alice complains

"Yes but they can be useful to us Alice." Cheshire says "We need all the help we can get."

Alice sighs in agreement but her distaste for Carpenter and the Walrus is over shadowed by the thought of seeing her friend Mock Turtle. He used to run the Looking Glass Line but it was destroyed when Alice went insane. Now he is the Captain of the _HMS Gryphon _and transports people to Deluded Depths. They have to travel through the Arctic Tundra first to get to Mock Turtle's ship. Cheshire wastes no time to get moving as he grabs Alice's arm and starts to walk away with her. He only lets go when Hatter, March Hare, and Dormouse scramble to catch up with him. They walk for hours and by night fall the Arctic Tundra is on the horizon. Everyone is tired except for the Cheshire Cat. Alice runs up to him.

"We should stop for the night Cat." Alice says "Everyone is getting tired except for you."

"Arctic Tundra is just a two or three hours walk left." Cheshire growls

"Cat we need to rest!" Alice yells "You may be able to make it but the rest of us won't!"

Cheshire looks behind him to see Alice looks so tired she could barely stay standing. Hatter was dragging his feet and using his cane to help keep him up. The March Hare has already fallen asleep and was lying on Dormouse's back while Dormouse rolled along slowly and Hare's feet dragged behind them. Cheshire sighs.

"Fine we will rest here for tonight." Cheshire says "But at first light we continue on to Arctic Tundra."

Hatter slumps against a rock and rubs his sore feet. Dormouse drops the Hare which jolts him awake from his peaceful sleep. Dormouse lies down against a rock and falls asleep. The March Hare falls back asleep where he was dropped. Hatter finishes rubbing his feet before tilting his hat over his eyes to help him sleep. In a matter of seconds Hatter begins to snore. Cheshire Cat is leaning against a rock looking at the Arctic Tundra on the horizon. His orange eyes glow more in the fading light. Alice walks up to him and sits down next to him. His tail flicks back and forth and his ears twitch to every sound. Alice looks up still getting use to his human like form. She finds it comforting that his grin has never faded away.

"What's it like in your world Alice?" Cheshire asks

"In my world?" Alice says taken back by his sudden curiosity. "Well where I'm from it's very gray and colorless. There are a lot of orphans and prostitutes. Most people are odd looking and have boring lives. There is no excitement there."

"It sounds like a horrible place." Cheshire says "I much rather be here where there is danger everywhere."

"Wonderland is more exciting but London is my home." Alice says

"But you make it seem as if you would rather be someplace else." Cheshire states

"At times yes." Alice confesses "But it's still my home. I may not have a real family but there are people who look after me. Ms. Crawsworth, my old nanny, and James."

"James?" Cheshire asks

"He is a man that works at the docks." Alice explains "He likes to visit me when I sell my artwork. He reminds me of you actually. He will always have a sly grin on his face that makes me smile. He also likes to speak in riddles to annoy me."

"It sounds like you are involved with this James." Cheshire smirks

"No. He is just a good friend to me." Alice says with a slight blush dusting her face.

"What ever you say Alice." Cheshire says "Sleep Alice we have a long day tomorrow."

Alice walks back to where the others are and finds a place to sleep. She lies down and slowly begins to doze off. She is only startled up more by Hatter mumbling random words loudly. Eventually Alice is able to sleep. Her sleep is plagued with the fire that killed her family then it turns into the Queen chasing her when she was little but this time she can't escape from the Queen. She is only woken up at someone shaking her awake. She opens her eyes to find a pair of glowing orange ones looking down at her. Cheshire quickly walks back to where he was sleeping and quickly falls back asleep. His tail flicks in his sleep. Alice can see the sun starting to rise on the horizon. Soon they will be off again. Alice gets up and looks at the Arctic Tundra in the distance. She lets out a sigh and leans against a rock. She looks back at her sleeping companions. Hatter hasn't moved since he fell asleep. Cheshire is curled up with his ears pressed down and his tail flicking about. Dormouse is rolling back and forth while leaned up against a rock. The Hare has his feet up in the air and his ears are twitching. Alice lets out a sigh wondering if they are having a peaceful sleep unlike her. She hears someone walk up to her. It's Hatter.

"It's beautiful even if everything is insane here." Hatter comments about the sunrise.

"How did you change Hatter?" Alice asks "You don't look like you did last time."

"We change as you change Alice." Hatter says matter of factly "So when you changed over the past five years so did we."

"I guess that makes sense." Alice says while gazing at the sunrise "Wonderland has changed over the times I have been here."

"The sun will be up soon Alice. We better start moving." Hatter says as he walks towards the others. He begins to wake the Dormouse and the Hare. Alice smiles at her long time friends and hopes they make it through this alive. Cheshire is already stretching and popping his back. He starts walking towards the Arctic Tundra leaving them behind.

"Come alone Alice." Cheshire purrs "We mustn't take all day just to get to our first destination. If we are to keep the Queen off our trail we must move swiftly."

Alice is walking just behind the Cat and ahead of Hatter, Hare, and Dormouse. They had been walking for hours and the sun was now well up in the sky. Though it should have been hot Alice felt a chill surround them. The rocks and dirt around them transformed into ice chunks and packed snow. Alice began to shiver uncontrollably before the Hatter took off his trench coat and gave it to Alice. She slips it on and the sleeves completely cover her hands and the bottom drags on the ground but she was warm. Alice sees the Cheshire has remained in his pants and tank top and hardly looks cold. The group makes their way though the Arctic Tundra but Alice is worried. No ravenous walking fish pop out of the ice. It's quiet and peaceful. Alice starts to even worry for the little monsters. Deep in thought Alice doesn't even pay attention on where she is going. She slips on the ice and starts going down a slide of ice at a break neck speed. She hears Cheshire, Hatter, Hare, and Dormouse follow behind her. The ice then splits into three different sections. Alice slides down the center section with Cheshire behind her. Dormouse and Hare slide into the left section and Hatter down the right section. Alice laughs when she looks over at Dormouse and Hare. Hare is up on Dormouse's back while Dormouse is rolling on the ice with his wheels and Hare is steering him. Hatter on Alice's right is holding onto his hat and cane while trying to balance himself. Cheshire is right behind Alice and grabs onto her when he sees the slides end. When they reach the end they all fly up into the air and Cheshire now has a hold on Alice and the Dormouse with the Hare still on his back. Hatter grabs onto Alice as well and the ground is quickly getting closer. Cheshire smiles before they all are surrounded by a thick mist and Cheshire leads them through the realm only his kind can navigate. Finally everything is back to normal and they are in front of Mock Turtle's ship.

The ship is incased in a giant glass bottle with several cracks and holes that they can walk through. Mock Turtle was busy running about the ship trying to fix and prepare the _HMS Gryphon _for her next voyage to the Deluded Depths. He didn't even notice his company looking at him from ashore. Quickly he looks down and sees Alice but it doesn't register until five seconds later. He wiped his head back to look at Alice and made a surprised gasp. He tripped over his own ship and his words as he made his way off the ship and to the group of Wonderlanders.

"Alice it is you!" Mock Turtle exclaims while walking up to her. Alice let's a sigh of relief to see that Mock Turtle hasn't changed a bit over the past five years. "What can I do for you?"

"Turtle we need to get down to the Deluded Depths. Can you take us there?" Alice asks

"Yes of course! Hatter came to me awhile telling me about your plight Alice." Turtle says sweetly "Come aboard!"

Alice and her group follow the Mock Turtle onto the _HMS Gryphon. _The ship looks just the same as Alice left it and it gave her joy that something didn't change in all of the insanity. The ship lurched forward and Alice gripped onto the hand rail that was on the side of the ship. She looked over and saw Hare and Hatter holding onto Mouse as his wheel legs moved with the ship. The sight was almost comical. Cheshire is up on the mast just sitting there as if nothing was going on. The _Gryphon _breaks free from its glass bottle and floats awhile in the cold ice sea. Without warning the ship leans forward and dives into the dark sea. Alice lets out a scream as the dark cold water rushes up the ship and swallows it.


End file.
